The Length The Witch Will Go
by WingsOfAValkyrie
Summary: This is not from or about the "A Kingdom Of Dreams" series. Just my friend and I's hard work. We made this original to give to you.


**The Length The Witch Will Go**

 **A Story**

 **By Maya. L. Betti and Hannah. N. Haataja**

"Almost done!" I said to the anxious 7 year old. I finished rubbing the aloe on the small wound on his forearm and wrapped it snuggly. The child watched my every move with wide eyes. This is what I loved my job for.

"How did you get this cut again?"

"My sister pushed me….." He answered, wide eyes cast down

"...and why did she push you?" I said

"I said girls are weaker than boys."

"And?"

"They aren't."

I laughed a little, enjoy this kid's misery. The mother smiled too.

"Thank you so much! Sorry, he is a bit restless." She said.

"It is fine! Thank you for coming!"

"I wouldn't trust anybody else! May Freya bless you."

"And you as well."

She left my cottage, gathering her child on the way. As she exited, she dropped a single gold coin in my jar at the front. The boy waved goodbye to me as his mother dragged him out.

"I don't know how you do it, Malena," said a familiar feminine voice behind me.

"Do what, Marta?" I asked.

"Deal with other people's problems all day! It must get tiring! Just watching you exhausts me!"

"I don't know. I find helping people worth it."

"Whatever."

I cleaned up from today's work. Blood dripped on the counter and floor. If only I could use my magic. But Marta, being as bitter towards the magic folk as the King himself, would tell the Kingsmen immediately. To be fair, she was my only friend. I wonder what it would be like if I hadn't been born with magics and instead a talent. Like baking, or sewing, or even dancing. I don't even know anym-

"HELP! Help! My friend! She is hurt! A rabid doge!"

"Slow down. Where is she?" said Marta.

"Down by the river! Hurry!"

I rushed to pack my supplies, hurrying quickly but precisely. Every single minute was sacred. I followed the small girl as she ran out of my cottage and into the dirt road. _My goddess she is fast._ But then again, adrenaline did a lot to us. We ran down the twining road and down a hill. She stumbled on a small rock, but quickly got back to running pace.

I could hear the river rushing in my ears as we approached. The sky seemed clouded and dark, even though it was only 6 o'clock. And it was summer. _Strange_. A body came into view and I ran a little faster. I went to the girl and quickly could tell she was convulsing. Her clothes, bloodied and torn. Her hair was so long it spread around her like a black halo of darkness, swallowing her shape. She was obviously from Imiraya from her brown skin.

How her and the little girl had met was a mystery to me. Maybe for their own sake of survival. I quickly checked her brutal wounds, which covered her entire body. She had three long claw marks dipping down her back and a river of blood flowing from them. Her arms and legs had bite marks covering them. I put pressure on the biggest ones and instructed the girl to grab things from my bag.

"She..she jumped in front of it. To save..me." The girl cried. Her eyes as wet as the river we were near. She was fully traumatized.

I wrapped her arms and legs with bandages woven in herbs. I got my stitches and inserted the first stitch in her wounds on her back. As soon as the needle entered, she convulsed harder than before, to the point where her body shook the ground. But that's not what made me gasp. It was her hands. Or what came out of them moreover. It was a rainbow, colors of every kind. It was beautiful. It was magic.

The girl standing above me paled. I quickly finished her stitches, pretending like nothing happened. I could tell she wasn't going to heal easily. I dipped my finger in the black mud to my right, feeling the cold gooey liquid on my finger. And I drew ᚾ on her forehead. Heal.

"You're...You're a _witch!_ "

She said. Not with hatred lining it, but surprise and hope. My cover was not to be blown by this _child_. I drew my finger up to my lips and said,

"Shh."

Then I told her to go back and grab the stretcher. When she returned, I carefully put the Imirayaian girl's body onto it. Together we carried her body back to my cottage. When we arrived Marta was there to greet us with a million questions.

"Who is she? What happened? What took you so long? Who is she? Why is she unconscious? Why is there so much blood? What-"

"Shut it, Marta. Help us take her to the bed in the back," I snapped, only half regretting it. She obeyed nonetheless and soon the wounded girl was in bed. I gave her some herbal tea, tipping her head so it would slide down her throat. I wonder her story once more. That's when I remembered her magic.

"Marta. Can you leave? Go home. I've got this handled."

If Marta would to see one of the girl's breakouts, she would not hesitate to kick her out and give her to the Kingsmen.

"Are you sure? Okay…" She said wearily.

She left slowly, taking her time at the door, staring back at me. I was sweating, hoping the girl wouldn't go off again. Thankfully, Marta finally left and I took a deep breath. _Thank the gods._ I got a cold cloth and laid it on the injured girl's head. The little girl watched my every move, analyzing it, eyes fixed. I closed the curtain around the wounded one for privacy. I poured some tea for the girl and I and decided to start a small conversation to ease her tired soul.

"What is your name then?"

"Huldah," She murmured in nearly a whisper.

"And your last?" My curiosity peaked.

"Wasn't given one."

"You are far from the only one."

"Yours?"

"Pardon?"

"What is your name?'

"Ahh yes. It's Malena"

"How long have you been a witch?"

"Ha. Yes. My whole life. I have never not been a witch. Though you don't seem to hate me for it."

"I understand you."

Silence swallowed us once more.

"What are those bracelets on your wrist for?" I asked, not wanting to invade her but out of my own curiosity.

She paused before answering. She didn't want to reveal to much. But I had saved her friend's life.

"I have magic too. She does also, just in a different way. "

"How so?" I questioned, intrigued.

"I am an enchantress." she stated.

"A what?"

"I… well... make things, like bracelets or charms, and when I do I weave my magic into them. I can't really explain it easily. Just I can have a purpose for it in my head, and then when I make it, it serves what I want it to. Like if I want to make a charm for luck, I weave my magic in a certain way and than BAM. I get what I want. Not as flashy as Nyssa.

She is a illusionist. She can paint a picture in the air and then convince you it is real. Illusions are what she loves to do. And she is a trickster. Likes to play games, pranks really. But she is really kind. To me at least, she doesn't easily open up to people."

She broke down crying then and there. I comforted her.

"How old are you?" I wondered out loud.

"19."

 _What._ She is my age. How is she so tiny? A little more than half of me. Though I was still kinda tall. But not stupidly so.

"I know what your thinking. Yes. I am very short. The only thing my mama gave me. Her bad genes." She said monotonous. Like she was very used it. _Very_.

"How did you meet Nyssa?"

"She gets hurt a lot. I made a charm for her. We bonded."

"How old is she?" I asked

"Also 19."

I could tell she was getting bored.

"Why don't you go to bed? There is another bed through that door to your right. Wash your face too."

"Where will you sleep?"

"I have to tend to Nyssa. Goodnight, Huldah. Sleep tight."

"Night," as she headed to bed tiredly.

I stared at the curtain that hid Nyssa. I sighed. Tonight is going to be a long night.


End file.
